


Terminology

by Roguepen



Series: The Septenary [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Comedy, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Drinking & Talking, Gen, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roguepen/pseuds/Roguepen
Summary: The Weasley women discuss their children over a bottle of wine.
Series: The Septenary [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642141
Kudos: 3





	Terminology

"Little devils the both of them! I know they get it from George, but really, my influence should be in there somewhere!" Angelina took a sip of wine.

"Little devils? Really Angelina, they're not that bad."

"I know, but if I find one more fake wand on the counter… Well anyway," she waved her hand in the air idly, "How do you refer to your children?"

Hermione grinned as she filled her wine glass. "My wonderful, intelligent, progeny."

Fleur took the wine bottle next and passed it to Audrey as she swished her glass elegantly. "I 'ave 'ad no problems, because my children are 'ittle angels."

Angelina giggled, "Yeah right, they have never done anything to earn your wrath? What about when Dom cut her hair?"

_"Dominique!"_

"Yes, alright, when _Dominique_ cut her hair?"

"Yes, vell, 'zat vas a _special_ moment."

The women laughed as the bottle of wine made another round. Ginny filled her glass raised it in a cheer; the other four women imitated the gesture.

"Alright Ginny, any affectionate terms for your brood?" Hermione asked as she took another sip. The other's looked at Ginny eagerly.

"The imps. That's pretty self-explanatory." She paused for a moment, as everyone leaned forward looking interested. "Fine. James is the ring leader, he's the root of all the trouble that happens between the three ninety percent of the time. Albus and Lily are the other ten."

"That makes sense."

"Okay, who hasn't gone yet…?" She looked around the table. "Audrey, your turn."

"Alright Aud, tell us the special term for your brood?"

"Accidents."

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble? Short fic? It's debatable.
> 
> I wrote and posted this several years ago and it is arguably my funniest fic. I may do a follow-up, or spiritual successor after 2020.


End file.
